


The Place You Belong

by RealityISFiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe jane bashing, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, Touch-Starved, Will be happy, other pairing to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityISFiction/pseuds/RealityISFiction
Summary: Tony Stark finds out that Stane's betrayal goes far beyond trying to kill him, he stole his daughter.





	1. Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is going but hopefully you're all along for the ride.

Stane may be dead, but Tony was only now going to find out how far his betrayal went with the help of Pepper and Rhodey , he was going through the mans entire life when Rhodey gasped at a pile of documents, his face pale and the man swallowed looking over to Tony.

“God damn it , what did you find now?” tony asking drinking a large swig of whiskey.

Pepper looked over at the man to waiting for him to spit it out.

He opened his mouth but was at a loss for words, only one fell from his lips. “Daughter.”

“Obie had a fucking kid?” Tony questioned.

The man shook his head and downed the rest of his own drink. “You have a daughter, at least according to this paper work, looks like he paid off the woman to go away.”

Tony just starred at his friend, slack jawed his hand gripping his tumbler white knuckled.

Pepper stood grabbing the papers from the other man, flipping through the documents herself.

“Pep'?” Tony questioned hopping with everything that was in him that Rhodey was wrong, that he had missed something, that he didn't have a kid out there that he never go the chance to see grow up. Most people who saw Tony only saw him as a playboy, he was one but he wanted a kid, wanted to be a better parent then his father if he had a kid that’s why he always wrapped his shit. If he had a kid and she was kept from him, it ment he was no better then his father, she grew up without him, an absentee father just like his own.

“Tony, if these are correct then Rhodey is right, you have a daughter, a 16 year old one.” Pepper said gently, watching her, boss and lover.

The glass flew from Tony's hand smashing in to the wall on the other side of the room, he slightly regretted throwing the liquor, because a drink would help more then smashing shit. As if reading his thoughts a new half filled glass was held out to him, thank fuck for Rhoney.

He grabbed the glass and downed half the liquid in go, relishing the burn before speaking. “Name, what is her name?” His voice was more of a whisper then he intended it to be.

“Darcy Lewis, her mother is Audrey Lewis, do you remember her?” Pepper asked not unkindly but very aware of Tony's past drunken escapades.

“Darcy Lewis.” He muttered to himself, Lewis, she shouldn't be a Lewis, she should be a fucking Stark.

“I don't remember her mother, you know how I was.” He finished off his glass, standing and walking over to the bar pouring another double.

“Jarvis run the names Darcy and Aubrey Lewis, find everything you can.” Jarvis would find everything after all Tony had made sure the AI had access to more then it should.

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis replied, running the search before the AI even replied

“How much? How much did he have to pay her to keep my child from me?” He asked.

Pepper and Rhodey shared a look, the figure on the paper was nothing to a Stark, if she had just come to Tony the woman and her child would have been set for life.

“A Hundred thousand.” Rhodey told his friend; he hated Stane, he already caused so much damage and now even more in death. The girl, Darcy Lewis was a Stark and should have been raised with her father in her life not basically sold for a fucking hundred grand.

Tony hand clenched around his glass, he was surprised it didn't break under the pressure.

“Tony?” Pepper look at him, as he stared blankly at the wall.

“Hundred grand.” He scoffed, he had spent that much in a night of partying. “All my kid was worth.”

“Sir, I have the information you requested.” Jarvis voice filled the room.

“Don't keep us in suspense.” Pepper snipped at the AI.

“My apologizes, Miss Potts. Audrey Lewis, born in New York city on January 27th1970, she worked as a waitress in a Manhattan, a bar that was called Platinum, she gave birth to Darcy Marie Lewis on June 13th 1993, she died of an overdose on April 5th 1999. Darcy Lewis born June 13th 1993 in New York City, when her mother passed Darcy Lewis was put in to foster care, where she remained until age 16 when she was emancipated, Miss Lewis's foster care history is troubling to say the least, it is filled with medical records and documentation on the abuse she suffered at several different foster homes, she is currently attending Culver University, on a full scholarship."

Tony had no words, his daughter grew up in foster care, had been hurt, abused more then once, he didn't have the words to express the rage that he was feeling, he wanted to kill everyone responsible for his daughter's life not being what it should have been. She should have been raised as a Stark and she never would have had the life that Jarvis painted.

“Were going to Virginia!” He finally spoke softly but firmly.

Tbc………


	2. Girls Gotta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys! Might be a short one but hope you like!

The trio didn't leave as quickly as Tony had wanted, but Pepper had insisted that he sober up, not fly out to meet his daughter piss drunk and smelling of whiskey, he reluctantly allowed her to schedule the flight for the morning.

Tony sat on the leather seat of the jet, trying to think about what he would say to this girl, hey I want to make sure you're actually my kid mind if I prick your finger for a quick DNA test, because Stane's test couldn't be trusted just as much as the man himself could not be trusted.

“Mr Stark, we will be beginning our decent, if you and your passengers could buckle up it would be appreciated.” Don the pilot's voice came over the intercom into the cabin of the plane.

Tony snapped back to reality, he like short fights normally but this felt all to quick.

“You ok, Tony?” Pepper look over at him as they buckled in.

Tony nodded mutely, he didn’t know what else to say, it wasn't normal for him to be at a loss for words.

“It will be alright man.” Rhodey tried to reassure his friend.

“She could hate me, blame me for everything that's gone wrong in her life.” He said more to himself then his friend.

“If you explain I'm sure she's smart enough to understand, hell she's definitely your daughter she is 16 and in university on a full ride, so the kid has a head on her shoulder's.” He replied, honestly.

Pepper nodded in agreement. “Rhodey is correct, she is smart, she may understand if she know's the facts.” 

Tony could feel the plane beginning the decent and shrugged. “We will see.”

Pepper when to go reply but Rhodey shook his head and she stopped herself, Rhodey knew Tony, maybe better them she did.

It took no more then ten minutes to land and the three made there way toward the waiting car silence hung in the air not uncomfortably but thoughts were consuming them all, the same thought, Darcy Lewis. It only took about 30 minutes to arrive at the university student housing, the car pulled to a stop at the curb and the trio stepped out and they excited the car.

“So this is it, do or die time.” Tony steeled himself for what was to come.

Pepper and Rhodey flanked him as they headed toward the build, the building his daughter was in, the dorm number had been memorize from the moment Jarvis told him.

The trio gained some looks and whispers as they made there way toward the dorms and as they entered but ignored them, they had better things to do then pay attention to the nonsense.

343, Tony starred at the door unmoved, unwilling to knock, doubt filling his mind, should he just let it be, let the girl live her life with out the Stark name haunting her.

Pepper rested her hand gently on his shoulder, lending him her support, squeezing his shoulder lovingly.

It was Rhodey that knocked, he rapped three times firmly.

“What do you want Trevor?” Was hollered out as the door opened, a mess of dark brown hair, going every which way spilling over the girl's shoulders, was the first thing Tony saw, then he took in her pale skin and blue eyes framed by oversized black framed glasses.

“Oh, not Trevor. What's up?” She asked leaning on the door frame.

Who ever Trevor was Tony didn't like him, he felt an odd protectiveness over her.

“Miss Lewis, I'm Pepper Potts, this is Rhodey and Tony Stark, we were hoping to speak with you.” Pepper spoke because no one else seemed to be.

She laughed, loudly. “Yea, I know who you are and I know who Tony Stark is. I just figured you had the wrong room but whatever come on in.” She stepped aside ushering them in with a flourish of her hand.

The trio stepped in to the room, it was a single and there wasn't much to the room, it was simple, almost too simple for a dorm, no not of the girls personal style, it was almost utilitarian.

Darcy shut the door behind them and leaned against it. “So what's up, because I go a full ride but if Tony Stark is wanting to do some kind of grant I'm not apposed, a girls gotta eat and be able to afford Netflix and I totally want Netflix."

“Your my daughter!” Tony blurted out and Pepper and Rhodey winced at his confession. 

 

Tbc…


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review and kudos!

Darcy was still thinking about Netflix as the words fell from the man's mouth; what the fuck, did he really just say that she was his daughter? Not possible, ok technically possible but no way this had to be some kind of sick joke.

“Good one, now what do you actually want because I'm about 10 seconds from kicking you out.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tony looked too Pepper like a dear in the headlights, he fucked up.

“Miss Lewis, Tony may not have been the most eloquent but the fact is that we do believe that you are Tony's daughter.” Pepper told the girl, watching her expression becoming pinched.

Darcy stared at the woman, Darcy had become very good at seeing past the lies people told, years in foster care had taught her how to read people, you had to too survive. She watched the woman for a moment longer before a silent tears began to fall.

‘Shit! She's crying.’ Tony thought looking her.

“What do you what, a kidney or something because you sure as hell haven't been around?” She snipped out, wiping away the traitorous tears quick.

“I…I don't want anything, I only just found out about you!” Tony Stark at a loss for words was not a common thing. “I didn’t know, I swear.” 

“Look kid, it's a long story but Tony doesn't want anything but to know you.” Rhodey chimed in trying to rein in the conversation before it all got to messy.

She huffed again and plopped down in her computer chair look at Tony. “Tell me the long story then.” She all but demand.

Tony proceeded to talk about everything they had found out in the last 24 hours, Darcy watched him as he spoke his eyes becoming glassy as he sais the last words. “Please don't hate me.” 

“I…” She blinked back her own tears and looked down at her hands, that were gripping the flannel of her top. “Can you leave, I need sometime.”

Tony's stomach dropped at her words, he didn't really register the last part just her saying leave.

“I don't mean leave and not come back I just need time to think.” Darcy clarified.

“That's fine take the time you need, we'll go and get an early lunch. Right, Tony?” Pepper spoke looking at Tony.

Tony wanted to say no, but decided it was better to just agree. “Yea, take sometime to think, Kid.”

Rhodey pulled out a card and a pen scribbling a number on the back before setting it on the desk beside the door. “Take your time, mine and Peppers' number is on it, give us a call when you're ready.”

“Yea, I will.” She replied and Rhodey moved toward the door, opening it and Pepper followed suit moving toward the door. 

Tony lingered not moving toward the door, when he did move he walked over to the teenager, he reached over brushing hair away from her face, she flinched and he dropped his hand like it burned.

“Sorry.” Jarvis new job would be to find every mother fuck that touched her, every fucker that made her flinch. He didn't know why he did it he had an urge to be close to her.

“We will go, don't forget to call, please.” He slipped out the door and his friend and girlfriend followed.

Seconds after the door closed, Darcy slid down to the floor, letting herself breakdown once there was no one to see it. What in the name of hell, Tony Fucking Stark, he father? The story made sense but it seemed like something out of an alternate universe.

“One, two, three, four, five….” Darcy counted, trying to slow her breathing, she had done this hundreds of times before, counting helped to regulate her breathing.

She wished she had someone to call, like anyone but she never did, never would…..well that might not be so true now. Tony seemed to actually be considered when she flinched away from him, maybe he actually did just want to get to know her; she had been burned before by people claiming to want to care for her, but even when she wanted to believe the lie, she always knew it was a lie, just one she wanted to believe, she didn't get that feeling this time.


	4. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been a while real life is crazy for me atm but hopefully I'll be better about updating, loving the reviews and kudos!

Darcy's break down finally subsided, her breathing returning to normal, her thoughts calming, feeling tired as she sat on the floor starring at the wall blankly. She reached for the card on the desk, grabbing it and clutching it tightly in her hand.

Her thoughts were calm but still overwhelmed with the shock of the news, she had a father, a father that seemed to want to know her. Tony ‘fucking’ Stark, what are the odds; he seemed genuine about wanting to get to know her, he didn't push when she flinched away from his hand, hell he actually looked pained when she did. Should she call and just tell him that she didn't need him that she didn't need anyone. Truth was she didn't want to be alone anymore, she was always alone, she didn't want to give up the family that she could have.

She pulled out the cheap flip phone from her pocket and with shaking hands dialed the number on the card, as she dialed she noted the time it had been about 4 hours since they had been in her room.

“Darcy?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yea, I…um.” She couldn't find her words. 

“I'm going to put Tony on the line ok?” Rhodey told her.

“Hey, are you ok?” Tony's voice filled her ears.

Darcy bit her lip. “Maybe, no, I don't know.” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“It's ok, I'm the same way right now kid. Look it's a lot of information to take in I know that but I don't have any expectations from you, I just want to get to know you…it doesn't have to be more then that, just please don't tell me that you don't want that.” Tony's last words were pleading.

“….we can try?” It came out more as a question then Darcy intended.

Tony let out a short sigh of relief, she didn't tell him to go fuck himself surprisingly.

“Why don't we start simple, let me take you out to dinner?” A Stark didn't beg but at the moment with every question he asked he felt almost as if he were.

The teen nodded before realizing she actually needed to speak. “Yea but no where fancy…I can't do fancy.”

He chuckled. “Nothing fancy go it, how about we swing by in an hour and pick you up?”

Darcy held back a snort, thank god, she needed to clean up without looking she knew her face was a blotchy mess and more could be said about the state of her hair and cloths.

“Ok but I'll meet you out front of the dorm, you draw a lot of attention.” Attention she didn't want, she liked being invisible on campus.

“Fine by me, we'll be out front in an hour kid.” Tony said grinning like an idiot in to the phone.

“Ok, bye.” Darcy hung up the phone before Tony could replied.

The brunette stood and walked to the full length mirror and huffed before grabbing her shower caddy and a robe intent on cleaning up a bit.  
Darcy felt more human after her shower when she got back to her room looking toward her closet she didn't own any ‘good cloths' her wardrobe consisted of jeans, leggings, flannel and oversized sweaters, she was going to look like a slob compared to the trio she would be eating with. She huffed wrinkling her nose, fuck it, she thought grabbing her favorite sweater and a pair of jeans.

Tony wanted a fucking drink , she needed time that could mean time to decided she wanted nothing to do with him, time to realize she didn't need someone like him in her life. He wouldn't blame her if that was the case, it would gut him but he could understand with all the shit he had done in the past didn't paint him in the best light.  
A glass appeared in his line of site, two fingers of an amber liquid, mostly likely bourbon, he looked up to the owner of the hand Rhodey with a questioning look but took the glass.

“One Tony, just one to calm your nerves, no more after that. Don't ever think I have seen you so quiet and still, Pepper left you didn't even notice man.” His friend said sitting beside him.

Tony nodded and took a small sip. “I know Pep’ left but all I can think about is what she's going to want to do and…” He took another sip before continuing. “ …she flinched away from me.”

Rhodey grimaced, the poor kid had gone through so much hell for being so young, he had watched her flinch away from Tony, he felt sick seeing it, sick that it was so ingrained in her to expect to be hit. Tony had been his best friend for so long It wasn't lost on him that if the girl had she grown up with Tony she probably would have looked at him as family.

“I know man, just gotta give her time and as for the flinching that's probably not going to be something that going away quickly but with time she'll trust you, know that you would never do that to her.

Rhodey’s phone interrupted any reply from the other man.


End file.
